


Titan's Approval and A Palsamon's Vow

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Human Apprentice, Luz Noceda [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Apprenticeship, Eda clouded by learned Speceisim, Episode: s01e01 A Lying Witch and a Warden, First Night of apprenticeship, Luz connected to Titian, Other, Owlbert sees more than a human, Speciesism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Eda’s Palsamon and the Titan, are in agreement with the newest addition to The Owl House. There was more than what Eda and others were seeing. She was more than just a human child. There was something bright coming in her future.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Owlbert, Luz Noceda & Owlbert, Luz Noceda & The Titan, Owlbert & The Titan
Series: Human Apprentice, Luz Noceda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Titan's Approval and A Palsamon's Vow

**May 20th, 2020**

“I guess I have an apprentice now…” Edalyn Clawthorne stared down at where her Palasmon, Owlbert, sat perched on her knee, staring up at her with its wide, yellow eyes. “I have a human who wants to become a witch.”

The Owl Lady, a wanted criminal, was oblivious to how this human, the ten-year-old human child, currently resting in the closet of her bedroom loft, was important to her and many others. She couldn’t wrap her head around how she was supposed to teacher a creature who held no chance of doing magic. She did not know how in the future, she, the child’s mother, would become her student.

Owlbert, hopping away from her owner, went over to the closet where Luz and King slept. Peeking into the room and seeing the child, curled up in a ball and clutching onto King as if he was a plush toy. Flapping his wings and grabbing onto the towel, her temporary blanket, he pulled it up to her shoulders. Once she was covered and nuzzling her, Owlbert exited, pausing to glance at the slumbering child, chirping in agreement with the glowing light that shimmered softly around her. He, like the Titan, could see how important she was. Above all costs, she was to be protected and cared for. Luz was something special and held a connection that only a slight few Palasmon could see, to the Titan.

“Owlbert,” Eda called from her nest, preparing to blow out the candle hovering beside her nest. “Come to my nest, bud. It’s getting late and I don’t want to stay up too late tonight. No doubt the human child will wake me up early tomorrow.”

 _Luz_ , he thought indignity, fluffing his feathers up as he perched on the edge of Eda’s nest out of her reach. _Her name is Luz Noceda, Eda. You will not call her “human child”. Call her by her name. Like it or not, you are her equal!_

“Will ya, quiet down,” Eda hissed as she blew her light out. “I don’t want you to wake the human up. I don’t want to spend the next hour or so outside so she can use the bathroom.”

Fluffing up his wings and hopping away, Owlbert pushed his way outside, leaving his confused owner inside. Settling up on the roof, he stared at the sky, watching as a star flew overhead.

‘ _Soon_ ,’ the Titan seem to promise. ‘ _Soon, she will know her apprentice’s worth_.’

‘ _Good_ ,’ he thought with relief, staring at the stars for a few more moments. When the cold chased him inside, he hopped over to the closet. Entering, he was amused to find Luz, curled up on her stomach, one leg in a pile of Eda’s shoes and the other pushing the closet door open. King now lay on her back, his chin resting on the top of her head, snoring softly. ‘ _Sleep well, young warrior_ ,’ Owlbert thought fondly, watching her sides rise and fall. ‘ _One day, the witches and demons of the Isles will truly know why you are here_.’

Recovering the child with the towel and nudging her feet back into the space where Eda told her to sleep, Owlbert hoped over to where her head rested as an angle. Nuzzling with one of his wings, he settled down, pressing into the area between her shoulder and neck. Letting out on last hoot and pressing down as if he was laying on eggs, the Palasmon closed his eyes, his breath slowing down as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
